Bolts
by vampout
Summary: Jayne and River discover somthing interesting about themselves, what is this thing they're feeling? Why in the rutting 'verse is it so strong? And why the hell now? 'I can kill you with my brain' If only she knew just how true that really was. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Bolts**

**Disclaimer:- Joss is boss! He owns everything!**

**Rating:- T for some Chinese cursing and violence in future.**

**Set after BDM ,Total Rayne Flick!**

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

Jayne's weight repetitions were constant. For the last forty five minutes he'd spent working his upper body, he was still yet to break a sweat. 

Meanwhile, River juggled the two squishy rubber objects in her hands. They were hard to come by now and she had the perfect use for them. 

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

Jayne grunted, his arms starting to ache. 

River stood cautiously, objects at the ready. 

He banged the bar back on its hold, lying back on the bench breathlessly.

She attacked.

Two red water bombs flew through the air, burning down like balls of fire onto Jayne's panting chest, soaking him in their sticky soup goodness. 

"WHAT THE GORRAM HELL!" his roar could be heard throughout the ship. "Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng!" he screamed, launching himself up so suddenly that he forgot the weight bar above his head and slammed straight into it. "Hun dan!"

River giggled uncontrollably above him, her sides beginning to ache. Her and Jayne's relationship, if you could call it that, was relatively civilized as of late, though their last conversation had left Jayne smirking and River fuming and swearing revenge. 

And now at last she had it. 

"Shiong-tsan sha-sho?" he asked, calling her by his new pet name for her, "If that's you I'm gonna ruttin kill you!" he stood up wobbly, glaring up at the walkway above the cargo bay.

"We have come full circle!" she screamed through hysterical laughter, clutching at her sides. 

"Like hell we have crazy!" he sniffed his soaked shirt, cursing again at the smell of protein flavoured pumpkin soup. He'd let her get away with a lot of things after Miranda, she earned some respect in his eyes, anyone who can take down a room full of over fifty Reavers tended to do that. She was relatively coherent now to; well, well enough that he could understand what came out of her kwong-juh duh mouth. That still didn't excuse this, though deep down he knew he deserved it for walking in on her in the showers the other night. Quite a sight too. The image of her popped into his mind and his trademark smirk appeared again. 

Another red fire ball zoomed through the air, planting more orange gooey soup in his face. 

He frowned wiping the mush out of his eyes and glancing up at the railing. She was glaring at him… '_woops'_

"Inconsiderate buffoon!" she shrieked. 

He let out a feral growl and bolted up the metal stairs after her. 

She let out another shriek and began to sprint through corridors of Serenity. 

"Get back here crazy! We ain't square!"

The sound of combat boots echoed through out the halls, first through the mess hall than trapped inside the brig.

Jayne smiled deviously, backing her into a corner. "Now, I think its mine turn."

River's eyes widened, but she didn't attempt to move away, later on she would know why though now all she knew was that her body just didn't want to budge. "Jayne." She said warningly. 

He grinned and lunged at her, grabbing her by the waist and tickled her as she squirmed and thrashed against the wall.

"No, stop!" she began to giggle, her cheeks going red and her eyes beginning to water. 

"Do you yield?"

She squirmed again. "Noooo." She moaned through gasps of air. "Jayne, stopppp!" she wined.

"Do you yield?" he asked again.

"Fine yes! yes!" she screamed, grabbing his hand as she lost her balance and fell backward. He two didn't have a strong foothold on the ground and with the sudden jerk he fell too 

The next moments were like millenniums. Their faces were only inches apart, River's hair fanned out a round her, and Jayne's bright blue eyes glancing down at her curiously. For an unfathomable amount of time they just stared at each other, both breathing heavily and memorizing every contour of the others eyes. 

Jayne leant forwards slightly, and for a sudden heart quickening moment she though he was about to kiss her. His lips stopped just millimeters from hers as a bolt of electricity ran down their spines, shocking them both. He jerked back to sit on his feet and she quickly followed suit, both still staring at each other questioningly. 

Jayne was the first to break the silence. "What the ruttin' hell was that?"

Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng - frog-humping son of a b" 

Hun dan - Damn

shiong-tsan sha-sho - ass kicking killer

kwong-juh duh – crazy or nuts

**A/N So yer, not sure if I should continue, could just be a one shot if its not too popular… so anyways hope u enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolts**

**Disclaimer:- Joss is boss! He owns everything!**

**Rating:- T for some Chinese cursing and violence in future.**

**Set after BDM ,Total Rayne Flick!**

**a/n thanks so much for reviews!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been two days since the rather confusing 'episode' on the bridge; River had done her best to avoid Jayne through out the day and Jayne likewise. Though meal times were inevitable with Mal's strict policy of a family meal, so instead of skipping a meal signaling suspicion, they spent the majority of the time in intense concentration of gobbling their food and avoiding eye contact. 

"I think it's just Shiny!" said Kaylee, her smile almost quite literally brightening up the whole room as she gave Simon's hand a tight squeeze. 

Mal returned her smile with one of his own, glad that finally someone agreed with his logic. "Well now, that's mighty fine to hear. See Inara why can't you be more like lil' Kaylee here, more supportive and less scrutinizing and such."

Inara rolled her eyes, ever since she'd come back from the training house, things had 'progressed'. Their playful banter was to keep up appearances at the table, somehow thinking that people didn't know they'd made the first steps. Though word traveled quickly when Mal's walls were paper thin. "Cause Mal your plans seem to have a away of revealing themselves in less than successful outcomes." She said sipping the tea in front of her with all her former companion grace.

"Zoë? What do you think?"

Zoë looked up from the spoonful of protein mash she was about shovel in her mouth. "Well sir, Inara does have a point. A meeting with Constance does always seem to result with you getting shot."

"Everybody's making a fuss."

"Mal is it really necessary to trade with her again, after the broadcast we've managed to secure some very successful places of shelter." Said Simon, he'd grown a mustache since Miranda, and Kaylee thought he looked simply edible. Core boy turned Rim. She inwardly sighed at the drawl he'd picked up on out in the black. He'd even been on a few heists now, nothing to fancy, simple smuggling stuff, a bit of trade here and there. Six months could change a man. 

Mal groaned out loud. 'Well I just don't see why we have to go around taking things that aint ours, seems down right wrong to be taking gifts from strangers."

All six faces looked at him with raised eyebrows and Rivers famous your-such-a-boob- expression.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "You know what I mean! These folks need their stuff."

"Sir if you really want to do this job than I'm behind you one-hundred percent." Announced Zoë in her perfectly stoic soldier's voice.

"Good! And what about you two?" he said motioning towards the two deadly killers at the far end of the table. "You two have been awfully quiet, you hidin' something you wanna share with the rest of the crew?" 

The both glanced up form their bowls, looked at each other wide eyed than quickly glanced back at their seemingly very interesting bowl of blue colored protein.

"Jayne?" Mal said in a warning tone.

"It sounds an awful like I'm gonna get to do some gun play and get paid in this scheme of yours, so I'm just shiny." He said, looking up from his bowl and forcing a feral smirk to appear. 

"Good and you lil albatross?" 

"Scenario will involve guns, no major injuries, and a bit more shiny pennies than we anticipated." 

"See!" Mal said grinning ear to ear. "No MAJOR injuries!" he said pointedly at Inara, who seemed to be intentionally ignoring him.

"When do we land lil one?"

River paused for a moment, calculating the variable of wind speed, weather and such than turned to the capt'n "Approximately 25minutes and 32 seconds."

"You already set course?" asked Inara, her cheeks turning bright red with frustration. "So you asked us how you felt but you already decided on it?"

Mal shrugged. "I consulted River first. Just to see how things would play out."

Inara got to her feet and stormed off to the kitchen, and that was how their one hundred and fiftieth fight begun. Meanwhile the rest of the crew scampered out of the kitchen quick smart, going about their landing duties. 

River was up in the bridge with four minutes and 22seconds till landing when Jayne decided they needed to talk. He didn't like what happened the other day, it got him all muddled up and he intended to find out what she did to him. 

"Riv?"

She turned in her pilot chair, they were just about to come out of atmosphere but she had it well under control.

"Yes?"

He paused for a moment thinking about how to word what he wanted to say, though in the end he decided to jump right to it. "What the hell did you do to me?"

She frowned. "I don't understand?"

"That thing, that bolt of lighting down my spine, that spark! I wanna know what the gorram hell your brain is doing to me!" he growled.

"My brain doesn't have the function to do anything like that Jayne."

"Now that just aint true. You said you could kill me with it awhile back, so don't lie!"

She began to giggle. "That was a misdirection, I enjoy playing games with your mind."

"Well I don't, now listen here," he said, starting to seethe with anger. He wasn't finding this funny in the slightest, cause quite frankly, it down right scared him. "What ever you've done, I don't know how you did it, nor do I really care… I just want you to gorram stop it!" 

With that he stormed out of the bridge, not so much as giving a backward glance, leaving River stunned and for near to the millionth time, extremely confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bolts**

**Disclaimer:- Joss is boss! He owns everything!**

**Rating:- T for some Chinese cursing and violence in future.**

**Set after BDM ,Total Rayne Flick!**

Constance, known by most as the main ring leader and bad ass of a lil rock called Venarda, or more importantly, to the crew of Serenity well known as the prodigal daughter of a certain gal by the name of Patience. 

That's right the same Patience that seemed to get the edge over Mal almost every time they met, and yes, Constance seemed to be following in her mothers footsteps. Like mother like daughter you could say.

The last trade consisted of Mal getting shot in the shoulder, Jayne sniperin' three men in the head and River snapping four men's necks. Zoë flew on in to distribute the cargo after all the ruckus was over and discovered she missed out on another one of Mal's plans going side ways, which didn't surprise her all that much. So every since they had avoided Constance like the gorram plague, but once you start to run low on pink protein mash Kaylee's smile gets a little less bright, Jayne's snarky remarks get all the more frequent and that consequently forces the whole ship into a constant state of edginess.

So in the end they were therefore forced to take whatever came their way and Constance just so happened to be the only one blocking their path.

River glided Serenity to a perfect halt, quickly engaging landing procedures and all the while not forgetting to re-check the colt strapped to her thigh. 

Mal hollered from the cargo bay as he let down Serenity's ramp. "Hurry up lil one, we need your minds eyes for this!"

She scammed down the stairs of the bridge and once she reached the rail to the cargo bay she leapt over it, falling gracefully to the ground, breaking her fall with a simple roll. 

"You could have just used the stairs." Said Jayne with a raised brow. It was a given that he was impressed, well, actually well beyond impressed but there was no point to her showing off like she did, not when he was still angry at her.

"Not enough time. Have to leave now." she said jumping onto the back of the mule where her three awaiting crew member awaited her. 

Simon, Kaylee and Inara were to stay behind; Inara had enough experience with her shuttle to fly Serenity in the utmost emergency, Kaylee stayed behind for her beloved engine of course and Simon as the girl's protection. It would have been a funny notion six months ago, but River had taught him the in and outs of her 'trade' and he had quickly caught on. 

"Be safe Mei Mei." Though something's never changed, he was still the ever caring and worrying brother. 

"Be back soon Simon, and remember to duck." She said cryptically as the mule pulled out of the cargo bay, leaving Simon fairly confused. 

Jayne stuffed his Glock Feldmesser knifeinto his boot, and pulled up his green karki jacket's hoodas he settled down onto the rocky gound. He was on sniper duty…again.Mal, Zoe and River had just pulled up to the designated meeting spot, each wating causually by the Mule for any sign of the infamous Constance.

Jayne spotted her first though, the sniper scope picking up the first signs of trouble. Dust forming just over the small mountain side was the first indication, followed by the distant vibration of horse hooves. Sounded like she had a whole ruttin' cavalry with her. 

He was damn close. He counted roughly twenty men, against their small three and hidden forth. Odds didn't look good, but he found himself strangly trusting the girlie's instincts, no major injuries, that meant no casualties…right?

Constance rode in the middle, an ugly lookin dame who looked older than her roumored age of twenty five. She had brown straggly hair , a big nose and by what the scope told him , a few missin teeth too. He cringed, no gal should ever look that horrible. 

"Jayne, you hear me?" Mal's voice crackled into the comms. 

"Your coming through loud and clear, over."

"Ya see her yet?"

…

….

…

…

…

"Jayne??"

"You didn't say over Mal, how the ruttin hell am I to know when ya finished your piece. Over?"

"What?" he asked irritated.

"You didn't say OVER, over."

"What the gorram hell are you playin at Cobb?"

There was a bit of cufflufle on the other side words such as ' don't, what, not now, RIVER!' could be heard on the other end.

"Do you see her? over."Said River's serene voice.

"Ya, She's coming up on horse back with bout twenty something guys all armed to the nines. Over."

"Excellent, on my signal I want you to take out the man with the round rimmed hat and dark red jakect, over."

"Affirmative, over."

"See that wasn't so…" the comm switched off on the other end and he found himself smiling at the scolding River was bout to give Mal, only she could get away with it, Buddha only knew why he let her do it, and damn was she gorram sexy when she was angry.

Jayne frowned, _where the hell had that come from?_

He focused into the scope again attempting to shake of his betraying thoughts and glanced at his three crew mates on the lower ground. River with her hands on her hips, a finger pointing at the captain angrily. Mal with wide eyes and mouth open, obviously objecting to something and Zoë trying to hide the smile behind her blank solider expression. 

All and all this looked like it was gonna be one hell of a day. 

His scope landed back on the approaching cavalry, his eyes searching for the man the girlie described. Sure enough he was the one holding the biggest gun and had one of the nastiest face's Jayne had ever seen, and he'd seen his fair share of nasty faces.

The cavalry and Constance stopped just bout five meters from where the now very much composed crew was standing. 

**Meanwhile…**

"Kaylee, I don't think now is the best time for us too..."

"Nonsense, you're just scared that you'll get caught."

"No I'm not scared; I'm c_oncerned_ that I'm not at my station and in here about to…"

"Simon, now isn't that time, ain't nothing gonna happen, everythin' will be just shiny! Now come here!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him deeper into the engine room. "Now, let's begin. 

Simon frowned nervously; he really didn't like it in here. 

"Now that right there is the main heart of Serenity." She said pointing to the core of the engine. "If she dies, we die." She said, beginning her lesson on the ship's engine.

Simon frowned, watching the engine whirl around. That's when he heard it and he looked up just in time to see a man about three inches taller than him throw a ranch at his head. River's words came floating back to him and he did the only thing he could do. 

He ducked. 

**TBC…**

**A/N thanks so much for reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Verdana was what Inara allowed Mal to call a 'whore house' capital of near to the whole gorram 'verse

**Bolts**

**Disclaimer:- Joss is boss! He owns everything!**

**Rating:- T for some Chinese cursing and violence in future.**

**Set after BDM ,Total Rayne Flick!**

Verdana was what Inara allowed Mal to call the 'whore house' world of near to the whole gorram 'verse. Now there was no doubt in Mal's mind that the transportation and trade of explosive goods (hair spray, perfumes and deodorants and the like.) was going to be any thing but an easy task but with his brains, he gathered that this being a whoring type of place they were in need of such goodies. But Mal always had a habit of his plans going side ways, with or without a lil reader for guidance.

So here he was staring down a barrel of a damn ugly gun, a very shiny gun under different circumstances though he seemed to take a personal dislike to any gun that was about to do him harm. He didn't do all that much wrong, just made a snappy remark and he ended up with a gun in his face. "Ya know lil' albatross this was something you probably coulda warned me 'bout."

"You have a lot of anger towards your mother, Constance." Said River, ignoring Mal, and tilting her head to the side to look at Constance blankly.

Constance's' gun left Mal's forehead and swapped to River's. "What did ya say?"

"Told you to leave, you didn't want to but she made you…she just couldn't help you anymore." Constance cocked her gun and Mal made frantic hand waves for her to 'shut up' in the background. She just grinned. "You did things, things she couldn't understand, she's glad your gone."

Constance's' gun was a centimeter from River's forehead; her face was in an angry sneer and her eyes dark and furious. River continued to grin, a crazy grin that almost portrayed her former self. "You're gonna wanna make your mouth stop talking, before I put a nice piece of metal in it." Constance hissed.

Something wicked flashed across River's eyes and in one comic moment everyone took an involuntary step back. Constance's cavalry had heard of what happened to the last group of men Constance employed, seven dead and the rest babbling about a man that moved through the shadows and a girl that disappeared like a ghost. 

Constance's facial expression changed from fierce to fearful in a matter of a millisecond and she panicked, dropping the gun and accidentally firing. The bullet lodging it self in River's shoulder but she didn't so much as flinch. The cavalry and Mal, Zoë and Jayne all stared at her in silent shock. Constance shakily raised her gun again. "Get the gorram hell of my land witch, we ain't tradin with ya." She said, taking several clumsy steps back.

Mal finally came out of his shock and glared at Constance angrily. "Listen here, we had a deal and I've been a man of my word and delivered. Now you just shot one of my crew…" He said, glancing back at River concerned, "So I'm expecting some compensation for that, and for you to take these goods off my hands."

"Oh I got the coin Mal, but there ain't no way your gonna get it unless you pry it from my cold dead hands." She said, glancing back at her cavalry for support. They hesitated, looking at the small slip of a girl with a bleeding shoulder and expressionless eyes. 

"You with me boys?" she yelled and after a moment of contemplation there were numerous shouts of approval. 

"Well than Constance, looks as though we're between a rock and a hard place here."

Constance raised her gun again and River began to babble. "Red, so much red.

Mal started at her worriedly, though Jayne took it as the signal she was talking about and shot the man in the red jacket through the temple. The scene went quiet again as everyone watched the 'nasty face' man fall to the ground. That's when the real battle began. 

A bullet whizzed past Mal's head as another lodged itself in his thigh. ""Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi." He cursed as he fell to the ground, crawling back towards the mule for cover.

Zoë did her best, shot one man between the eyes though it got too heated for her out there. She too fell back to the mule. 

Jayne had been itching for a fight every since he saw River girl get shot. He had that similar feelin' again. A bolt of electricity run down his spine, though this was a feeling of worry mixed with something that could only be defined as 'he had a powerful need to kill…everyone." So when she stared pitchin' a fit he knew it was his sign, he shot the hwun dan of a man in the head and he hit the ground dead cold. 

After sniperin' three more his eyes caught a glance of a flash of black moving through the muddled cavalry. His eyes were quick enough to catch a glimpse of wild brown hair and a graceful kick to the throat of an unsuspecting victim. He ended up unconsciously grinning, "That's my girl" 

**Meanwhile …**

Simon ducked the wrench and it clanged behind him making a startled Kaylee scream with fright. The big man was coming towards him and he quickly drew his Glock. "Don't take another step." Simon growled, though his voice broke, hinting that he hadn't been in the business of gun handling for all that long. 

The man snarled at him and for a split second he saw the same flash of animalistic behaviour he saw in Jayne's just before he knocked someone on their pi gu. "I've got that pretty lil thing in the bridge strapped to the pilot chair. You shoot me and my brother is allowed to dispose of her in any which way he feels fit." He growled and something feral flashed into his eyes. "… and let me tell you, it ain't gonna be pretty. She will suffer, and she'll die, screaming."

"What are your orders?" said Simon, his stance unwavering. 

The man grinned roguishly. "We are to take you in to our Capt'n, alive and unharmed. He just wants to have a chat to you, so lower the gun."

Simon lowered the gun slowly. 

"Good boy." He said taking a step forward and like lightening he disarmed Simon of his gun and aimed it at him and Kaylee. 

Kaylee squealed again, taking a hold of Simons hand fearfully.

"You said we were to be unharmed." Hissed Simon angrily. 

The man stood a lil taller, smirking at them both. "Well sonny, I lied."

**TBC…**

**A/N WOOOT thanks for your reviews! And I'll update asap!!**

**"Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi." - **"Everyone under the heavens ought to die

**hwun dan – **bastard

**pi gu – **ass or bottom


	5. Chapter 5

Bolts

**Bolts**

**Disclaimer:- Joss is boss! He owns everything!**

**Rating:- T for some Chinese cursing and violence in future.**

**Set after BDM ,Total Rayne Flick!**

**a/n hope you had a good ****Easter!!**

Drabbles of River's Brain -

_Eight._

_High kick to the chest area followed by an uppercut to the nose. Nose into the brain pan, __**squish**__. Sorry didn't mean to kill ya! Next!_

_Nine_

_Right round house kick to temple. Out cold. _

_Ten_

_Elbow to kidney, knee to groin. That's gonna hurt __Jien tah-duh guay tomorrow!_

_Eleven_

_Oh shit its Jayne! Hrmm he left that guy flat on his pi gu! If that's not a turn on I don't know what is! River! slaps self silly Must concentrate!_

_OUCH! Who the hell! OWW! Ok that's it, you're gonna pay!_

River flattened the guy onto his back, taking her tally up to eleven now, beside her Jayne was up to a total of 10, each ducking numerous bullets that flew their way. Jayne almost collided with River on one or more occasions when his brain didn't seem to want to co operate. Each time their eyes locked that got a little rush of adrenalin, almost like a drug as blots of electricity shot down their spines, sending them into an almost trance like state of fighting.

Jayne didn't know what it was, but he sure as hell liked it, River on the other hand knew exactly what it was, and she sure as hell didn't.

Zoë and Mal watched the two fighters in awe. Each moved in almost perfect unison with the other, Jayne of course didn't exactly have the same grace of River but it seemed that he tried his very best to match it. They took down man after man with such speed that with in moments there was only Constance left, and both River and Jayne had her pinned to the ground with one foot and a gun pointed at her head.

"Mal what should we do with her?" yelled Jayne, glancing back momentarily at their wounded capt'n.

"Get the coin off her, and see if you can't find some extra pennies in their pockets." Said Mal attempting to get to an upright position with his banged up leg.

The two fighters nodded and knocked Constance out, grabbing the crew's shares.

Zoë turned to Mal slowly, helping him up. "If you don't mind me saying so sir, but I think this should be the last time we trade with Constance. Just a suggestion."

Mal raised an eyebrow and coughed painfully. "I just so happen to agree with you." He said, staggering up onto the mule and throwing some of the boxes to the ground. He kept his end of the bargain, even if his trade was a little bit broken.

"Now then." He said, as his crew came back with a few pouches of shiny credits. "Let's go show off our coin."

**Meanwhile…**

"Simon?"

"Yes Kaylee?"

"I'm scared."

He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it. "We'll be alright."

They were tied together around the waist whilst sitting back to back on two metal chairs, Inara had been moved down shortly after and she'd been tied to one of the many crates in the cargo bay. Things had been pretty quiet since, the two men were standing in the middle of the bay about 20 meters away from the three, chatting quietly to each other, on occasion there would be a cackle of laughter as they looked back at the unsuspecting victims, but on a whole they mostly kept to themselves.

Inara fortunately had been unharmed, she was scared and a little rattled but other than that no physical injuries. Simon had put up a bit of a struggle, resulting in a rather nasty bruise on his left cheek, but no major injuries. Kaylee was to terrified to do much except follow orders, which no one could really fault her for.

Suddenly one of the men's radios crackled to life. "You got them?" said another man's gruff voice.

The big guy that got Simon and Kaylee answered, seeming to be the one in charge of this lil mission. "Shi, though it looks like they ain't all here, we've searched every inch of the ship. The doc, the capt'n, his second and the fugitive loopy are missing. We've got the merc, mechanic and whore though."

Simon raised an eyebrow at being called a mercenary, though kept quite, Kaylee squeezed his hand a little tighter and Inara just looked slightly pissed at being called a whore.

"You secured the merc?" asked the other voice, the surprise clearly evident.

"Yes sir, though I gotta say he wasn't all the dangerous like ya said, though he matches the description best I can tell. He's dressed like a rim boy and he sounds like one too."

There was a pause as the other voice seemed to think some. "Very well. Hold tight until the rest of the crew comes back. It shouldn't be too hard with the merc tied down. Than I want them brought to me quick smart, ya hear?"

"Yes sir, we'll be with you shortly."

"Good and remember Dan, the Alliance has paid us good money for them to be captured, alive and unharmed."

The man called Dan frowned at Simon's cheek. "Yes sir, all are alive and breathing."

"Very good. I expect you back in no more than an hour."

"Yes sir."

The radio went dead and Dan began to grin at his brother. "Well bro, looks like we're gonna get paid after all."

Their grins vanished however as the ramp began to lower all on its own to reveal four armed fighters, looking mighty pissed.

Mal grinned giddily because of the amount of blood loss from his thigh, though he held himself together to make an all too obvious remark, "Well than, seems we've got ourselves some company."

_**Chinese Translations **_

**Jien tah-duh guay – like hell**

**Pi gu – ass or butt**

**"Shi" "Affirmative**

**A/N I'll update soonish, as soon as I make time from uni assignments! Argh!**** Thanks for reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bolts

**Bolts**

**Disclaimer:- Joss is boss! He owns everything!**

**Rating:- T for some Chinese cursing and violence in future.**

**Set after BDM ,Total Rayne Flick!**

**A/N Jayne is such a boob**

**Rayneraynerayneraynerayneraynerayneraynerayneraynerayne**

_Well than, seems we've got ourselves some company." _

Mal fell to the floor shortly after his little comment, Zoë simply rolled her eyes. He had been cussing and whining the whole way back to Serenity, his face had grown gradually more and more pale and Zoë had suggested nicely that he may want to take it easy and lie back, and for the better part of fifteen minutes he had. Until he saw a ship parked along side his own.

"What the gorram hell? Who in the ruttin verse is that?" he screamed, launching himself up from his sitting position.

River frowned in the sit behind him. "Sit down before you give yourself an aneurism."

Jayne snorted beside her, still on a high from the battle and still excited about this new adrenalin coursing through is body, though it did strike him quite odd that it only occurred when he was in close proximity of a certain gal.

Mal in the meantime swung around furiously. "Listen here lil witch, don't you go tellin' me what to do! This is my boat…!"

"Mule." Zoë quickly corrected.

"This is my MULE! And what I say goes, got it!"

River pursed her lips together. "Well captain, if my knowledge of the anatomy is correct… which I do believe it is. Then in the last fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds you have lost enough blood flow to knock a normal man of your size and weight out, so I suggest quite humbly sir, that you sit your pi gu down!"

Mal didn't follow her advice, hence his collapse on Serenity's ramp and Zoë's eye roll.

Jayne, Zoë and River (whom too was feeling a lil light headed) stood their grounded, pretending to take no notice of their fallen capt'n and aimed their guns steadily at the two men before them.

"On behalf of the capt'n." said Zoë placing a boot on the Mal's unconscious back. "Who the ruttin hell are you?"

"Well I'm Dan and this is Tommy..."

"What's your job dumb ass?" growled Jayne, and both men knew almost instantly that he was no doctor.

Both men raised their guns and in a comic display both Jayne and River raised theirs as well and shot the two men in the shoulders in what seemed like a millisecond.

Tommy and Dan fell to the ground instantly clutching their shoulders in pain. Zoë in the meantime pulled out her knife and cut her families bonds.

"Who do you work for?" growled Jayne, peering down at the two men with a fierce gaze.

They didn't answer and Jayne picked up Dan's discarded radio. It was your standard red market issue. (_Black market_ back in the times of earth that was) Jayne grinned glancing them both over, recognising the tricks of his trade. "Merc's huh? Alliance gonna give ya a shiny reward for us all?" He kicked Tommy in the side, and he howled loudly in pain. "Mustn't have been in the trade long. Any skilled merc knows never to drop his guard. Armatures! Now get of our gorram boat before I decided to put a bullet in ya!!"

They scrambled off the ground, both Jayne and Rivers guns trailing after them. It was then that Jayne glanced at River, and what he saw took him as strangely odd. _Why in the 'verse was their two of her? _He blinked twice, wondering why the room seemed to be roatatin' around him. Than he had the odd sensation like he was falling, like a leaf on the wind, a gradual incline until he landed gracefully on the ground. It may have felt that way to him though to others Jayne didn't fall so gracefully, he landed with a hard _thump_ than he was out cold.

River's eyes turned wide. "Jayne?" she asked, nudging him with her foot slightly, knowing how he doesn't like to be touched. He didn't move and she began to panic. She wasn't sure if it was the loss of blood or this knew confusing feeling but she got a pain in her gut at seeing him lying there, and when he didn't wake a cold shiver ran up her spine telling her to start crying. She knelt down beside him, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Jayne!" She was shaking him now, tears beginning to fall over her eye lids. Nothing seemed to be waking him. "Jayne!!"

Zoë who'd just finished taking the Captain in to be patched up, heard the desperate cry and ran from the room, Kaylee and Inara quickly on her heals. "River darling are you al-…" Inara stopped herself in mid sentence, looking at the sight before her. The warrior women knelt beside the meanest, crudest and deadliest man she'd ever known, and she was crying.

"Aiya! Huaile." River cried, her fingers were tightly threaded through his, feeling as though if she let go, she'd lose him forever. Strange this was, she didn't know why it bothered her, but the thought of him never being around pained her so much that she thought her chest would burst.

"Simon!" Kaylee screamed, down right scared at the sight of her _Da ge _motionless on the floor."We got an emergency!"

Simon poked his head out and saw Jayne flat on the ground next to a bleeding River. He wiped his bloodied hands on his surgeon's apron and sprinted out of the room, motioning for Zoë to help him lift him.

They carried him to the infirmary the best they could and put him down on the back up bed beside Mal. "The bullets out of his leg, you know how to patch and stich." He said emotionlessly, his doctor's face securely in place as he left Zoë to Mal and concentrated on the bigger question at hand. Why the toughest guy Simon had ever known, wasn't waking up?

**Rayneraynerayneraynerayneraynerayneraynerayneraynerayne**

**Chinese Translations. **

Aiya! Huaile – Something's wrong!

_Da ge – _Big Brother

**A/N I'll update ASAP, you know I will!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bolts

**Bolts**

**Declaimer – Joss is Boss, you know the drill. I own nothing but I wish I owned everything, including the snuggly Jayne sighs BUT I DON'T so I have to deal with it ******

**Chapter 6**** – Short recap of last chap. Simon, Kaylee and Inara are free from their bonds! Jayne and River shot their two captives, Mal passed out, Simon was fixing him until Jayne passes out and won't wake up after feeling another one of those strange feelings. So the question is… will Jayne be okay? Will he wake up?… DUM DUM DUM! Let's find out!!**

**P.s. I'm in a strange mood if you haven't noticed.**

**Chapter 7**

"We'll I've stabilized them both. Mal will be fine, just some blood loss and a slight concussion." Simon said rubbing his hands together and glancing at his newly patched up sister. They were all in the mess hall feeling mighty lonely without their two dominate male figures to argue or crack a joke. Hell even Inara would have settled for one of Jayne's jokes right now.

"I thought you said there would be no major injuries?" accused Inara, she wasn't angry at River, but she needed an outlet and it just so happened to be directed at her.

River frowned, her eyes slightly bloodshot and her cheeks an ashen white. "I didn't see… grey engulfed the sky, swallowed it up… clouds so thick. I felt it, he felt it… must have misinterpreted. This is bad, this is very, very bad." She had sunken to the floor during her babbling and she didn't make a move to get up again.

Kaylee frowned, feeling her own tears starting to well. "Simon?" she asked, asking the unspoken question that they were all thinking.

"He's in a coma. I've scanned him for injuries external and internal and I can see no reason for it. His brain is functioning at full velocity, maybe even a bit more so than normal… but the rest of his body's not. I have no explanation for it."

"She cursed him, said she was a witch but no one would listen. They were right, they were all right! Burn her! Burn her! They screamed. Burn the witch! They were all right!" she was babbling again and they all turned to her sorrowfully.

"Mei mei, this wasn't your fault." Said Simon, stepping towards her. "You can't put him into a coma."

Kaylee nodded beside him, getting up to comfort her friend.

She glanced at them with blank eyes and both took a step back upon seeing the absence of life within them.

"I'm cursed! Get away!" she screamed, as she leapt up from the ground and sprinted off towards the cargo bay.

Kaylee burst into tears, and Simon put an arm around her, still quite puzzled by his sister reaction. She had almost reverted back to what she was before Miranda and he had a sinking feeling that she may revert all the way back.

"You don't think…" Zoë began but finished quickly, glancing at Inara who gave a knowing nod.

Zoë moved a little closer to the women, keeping out of earshot from the doc and mechanic. "How long you reckon?"

Inara shook her head. "I've seen the looks they give each other, but I don't think they fully know yet. There's something there alright, but I don't get this. This is just well…" she couldn't find the proper word.

"Weird?" Zoë finished.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

"Jayne?" River whispered, gripping the comatose man's hand. Mal was in the bed next to him, sleeping off his medicine so she was alone with him, alone with her thoughts. "I … I think I know what's going on… I didn't mean it to happen, I didn't want it to…but for some reason it did. I did this…_they_ did this." She squeezed his hand a little tighter; somehow she wished he could hear her.

"They did something to me. My brain works differently from yours. …I heard things they didn't want me to hear… a side effect of the treatment, a curse." She began to whimper and a single tear rolled down her face as she struggled to continue. "It all makes sense now, these things we've been feeling, these things we can't explain. They said that if we, the experiments become too close to a person… if we began to feel things they don't want us to experience…they'll make that person's mind accelerate…I don't know how, but it has something to do with the injections, the countless injections, the poisons, the toxins in my brain." She shook her head, refocusing. "… but that's not all… they'll send you into darkness …they'll push you away…and when I mean push I mean…" she took in a deep intake of breath and sobbed, choking on her tears. "They'll kill you Jayne… they're killing you. I'm killing you with my brain." she chuckled sorrowfully. "I wasn't lying." She wiped her nose, and let out another heart breaking sob.

Jayne's heart rate increased on the monitor and she pulled her hand away from his. She blinked the tears away, she knew what she had to do now, and she'd stop at nothing to do it. Her face turned determined and icy in a matter of a second. "…but I'm not going to let that happen… I can end this, I can stop them. It's time I became what they wanted me to be, except this time…I'm coming for them."

**A/N**** I know its short but I just had to end it there cause like in a tv** **show that would sooooo be a to be continued :D but as usual I'll update asap! So its not all that long to wait :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Two**

**Bolts 8 (Prologue)**

**Disclaimer:- Joss is Boss. He owns everything and I own nothing ! **

_Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm  
I know it's been coming for some time_

When it's over so they say  
It'll rain on a sunny day  
I know shinning down like water

I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
Coming down on a sunny day

_**Have you ever seen the rain- CCR**_

_The rain fell like icy shards, cool, hard and unrelenting. In the middle of the road stood a lone figure, staring up at the sky as if seeing for the first time, she wore a smile, a smile of liberation, of freedom and above all… hope. To a passer by, it would seem as though she was Fong luh though truth be told, this was the first time she had thought clearly in years._

_The rain washed away the blood mattered in her hair, droplets of red flowing down in small rivers on her cheeks. Her dark clothes were damp, her knives stained with red, and her fingers gripping loosely around a gun that seemed to big for her small hands. Her smile didn't fade; in fact it grew as she let the rain beat upon her face. This was the day that she had became who she was born to be, not Simon's little sister, not the alliance's best pawn, or Serenity's personal albatross, no, this was the day she became human, this was the day she became River…_

**Fong Luh – Loopy in the head. **


	9. Chapter 9

Bolts

**Bolts**

**Chap 9**

**A/n ok so some people didn't seem to get that the last chapter, lets just say it was a flash forward, cause prologue's sometimes do that**

**RJRJRJRJRJRJJRRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJJRRJJRJRJRJJRJRJRJJJR**

"I'm not asking for your permission Capt'n."

Mal seethed, literally livid with anger. "You ain't doing it, and that's final."

River glared at him, a look she only used to reserve for the comatose patient in the med bay. "You can't stop me Capt'n, you know you can't."

He spun around furiously. "This is my boat lil one, and if I say you aren't doing this alone than you ain't, dong ma?"

"Mal." Her voice softened, and she was truly touched. She had told him about Jayne's condition just moments ago, and how it was all hers and the Alliance's fault, and how she wished to take down the Academy. He had steadfastly agreed. Which she was forever grateful for, except she wasn't going to let them come with her, not in a million years. "I love this crew, I love this family. I'm not putting them through another Miranda when I am capable of taking down the Academy on my own. Besides what's the worst that can happen?"

Mal's eyes grew dark, not with anger, but with worry. "I could lose you too." He placed a hand on her cheek and she smiled. "I love you like my very own daughter lil one, if something were to happen to you, this ship would fall apart. Just before the Shepard passed he told me that he didn't care what I believed in, just as long as I believed in what you knew, what you said. I've followed you, through what I'm gonna call the valley of the shadow of death, and I've come out at the other side, whole and trusting." He paused, bringing her into a tight hug. "Lil one, you made me believe in a God again."

She smiled softly up at him. "Keep the faith capt'n, keep it and guide this ship to safe harbor. I shall return, and I'll find this crew whole, and unbroken. You have my word." She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"One little girl shouldn't have to do this on her own."

"Your right, one little girl shouldn't, but this woman can handle it." She said, just before she ran off in the direction of the spare shuttle.

He stared after her aimlessly. "Lord, keep her safe… and Lord keep me safer… I got to tell her brother."

**riverriverriverriverriverriverriverriverriverriverriverriver**

Jayne. He was the only thing on her mind as she crawled silently through the air ducts of the Academy Facility. Her plan was to attack the core and creatively cause an implosion, destructively sending the whole facility up in flames and killing or causing severe brain damage to those who began the whole thing in the first place. She'd try her best to get those working unknowingly for the evil, out. Though she calculated a small percentage of collateral damage.

The core of the facility was the genetics lab which held most of the brain scrapings and information on her brain and body matter, if she could get to this her work would be almost done and whatever else she destroyed in the process was just a bonus. The location of the place which was causing her and Jayne's major hiccup was located on the east wing, it was a small lab deep underground beneath the cities main hub. This would be harder to get to and to keep the mortality rate low. She had a plan though, of course she had a plan.

She shifted the vent of the air duct to the side and carefully slid through the small hole, dropping to the ground silently. She grinned slightly, glancing left to right in the vacant hall. She was disguised in a lab coat, hair pulled back in a tight bun and next to no make up. She straitened her back and with a small intake of breath waited near the glass doors of the genetics' lab for her cue.

The lab was protected by a seven-digit code which only one significant member of the academy's project knew, that member also happened to be starting his shift in five minutes. She glanced through the charts she stole from the chem. Lab just as he began to turn the corner and she walked past him briskly as he headed towards the door.

_7688989 7688989 7688989_

His thoughts were so loud that they practically screamed into her head. She rounded the corner and waited until the glass doors hissed open. No one without a high level clearance really knew what this lab was, there were many like it around the facility so no one really tended to ask questions about its contents. There was the occasional inquiry though they were normally taken care of relatively quickly. So there was really no need for the lab to be all that secure, not with so many around the facility.

The door hissed open and she watched from afar as he closed the door firmly behind him, his eyes blank and dull as if it was just another day at the office. She waited until he had taken a seat at the metal lab desk, and the halls were clear before she made her approach. **7688989**

Her nimble fingers danced across the key pad and a small green light showed its affirmation.

He didn't stir from his desk, carrying on as if he didn't notice a thing.

River crept up beside him, her feet light and breathing minimal before she aimed the colt, donned with a silencer.

He jumped in his seat at the metal contact on his skin's neck. "Who are you?" he hissed. His hair had taken on a gray tinge since she had last saw him, there were a few more wrinkles around his eyes and frown lines were permanently in place, he was but a shell of his former, domineering self. Though this was still the man that drugged, tested, tortured and formed her, this was still the man that was killing Jayne.

Her anger began to boil over.

She turned to face him slowly, her gun not once leaving contact with his skin as she maneuvered the gun around to his forehead.

He gasped.

"Miss me?" she asked, just before she pulled the trigger.

**A/n wellz ive finally updated, now I must warn you I will try my best to update but im away from home at my mothers wedding this week so it may be difficult! I'll try and update asap though! Thank you my loyal reviewers and readers ******


	10. Chapter 10

BOLTS 10

**BOLTS 10**

**A/N I'm back, sorry it took so long!! Please note that the scientific advancements would have happened because this is way into the future so some of the following stuff is possible! Cheers!!**

He fell to the ground with a thud, blood oozing from his forehead and a look of shock forever imprinted on his face. River felt no remorse for killing him, though she didn't feel great about it either, taking peoples lives weren't exactly high on her to do list, but some things were necessary to achieve the greater good.

She holstered her gun back on her thigh and retrieved two explosives from inside her dark jacket. Fingering them gently she placed one beside the fridge which held most of the brain scrapings and biological matter; she placed the other beside the main storage cupboard which held all the _subjects_ brain schematics and experimentation procedures and results. She armed both, setting them to explode within ten minutes, that was her estimated time before someone would find his body and call the police.

She pulled out a slightly bigger explosive than before and placed it gently inside the fridge which held extremely flammable liquids and armed it. She unscrewed the tops of each container and carefully stepped away, the toxins in the air filling the room rapidly, the explosion would easily take out the entire facility.

The east wing in which contained the solution to her and Jayne's problem was located in the east of the facility of course but deep underground, requiring everyone to take at least two flights of stars beneath the ground and the facility was guarded by four armed alliance soldiers. River had no idea what awaited her inside the facility, but she had a feeling it would explain all the answers to her questions.

River hid behind the wall, four soldiers stood at the door just like she suspected, it should be easy sailing from here. She rounded the corner and all four men aimed their stunner at her automatically. She didn't hesitate, she lunged at the first man, knocking the feet out from under him and as he fell she gave him a firm blow to the back of the head. He was out cold. Her second opponent leapt at her from the side, she side stepped, twirled once and produced a round house kick to the side of his head.

A blast went off beside her, but she paid no notice as she swiped at the third man's throat, shattering his windpipe. Only one man remained, he looked at his fallen comrades and she could sense the fear radiating off him. He let off a blast that narrowly missed her and she leapt at him, punching him first in the stomach than head butting him firmly in the noggin.

Sighing she wrapped her hand in her jacket and punched the glass out from the door, there were a couple of frightened shouts as she kicked the door open, armed to the nines. Two guns were raised in both hands, her hair had fallen slightly over her face and she had a stone cold blank look firmly set on her face.

There were three scientists in the room, high level, smart like herself but no where near as good with a weapon, she shot the first in the thigh and he fell to the ground in agony, she recognized him as the same man who has strapped her to a chair in her very first torture session at the tender age of fourteen, she felt no remorse that he would never be able to use that leg again.

Two scientists remained, one who had been continuously injecting her for the last three years and the other who worked in the back ground, mixing the toxins and such, the real brains behind the operation.

Both her guns locked on them.

_"Oh no she's back… she wants to know… it's happened…"_was the thoughts of the second man behind the computer, thoughts that seemed extremely vital.

She told Mal she didn't want to take any prisoners, but she was running out of time, and this man obviously knew something. She walked closer to the men, her eyes darting between them both. "You." She said firmly, motioning to the man behind the computer. "Get up."

His eyes widened, and he did what she asked almost immediately. The man beside him stood up, his face angered.

"Listen here, there's at least thirty alliance fed's coming for you experiment 266, stand down, and we will negotiate terms."

She raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look crossing her face. She had forgotten her pet name in this facility, 266, her mark and imprint. She glared at him coldly. "Negotiate this." She hissed, as she shot him in the liver. "Have fun pissing for the next three years." Her gun trained back to the other man and she holstered the other, touching a finger to the comm. In her ear. "Capt'n. I'm bringing on a prisoner; prepare the passenger dorms for solitary confinement, over."

"You're coming through loud and clear, and that an affirmative, we'll pick you up at the spot shortly. Over and out."

She shut of her comm., and started at the man. "Your coming with me." She said motioning with her gun "I want to know right now if whatever the feeling receptive toxin you injected me with is stored here?"

He frowned. "What?"

"What have you done to my feelings?" she screamed, getting slightly hysterical.

"I don't follow." He said flinching automatically.

"Why is the man I love dying!" she screamed… her eyes widened slightly at what she just said but chose to ignore it for the time being.

The man's eyes lit up slightly in understanding, than he frowned. "I…I… can help you with that…just don't… kill me." He said raising his hands.

"How?"

He hesitated before answering. "We've been tracking you, not your movements, but your bodily functions, like your heart rate, pheromones, ect."

"How's that possible?" she asked again.

"We inserted a bug into your brain, like a tracking advice" he spat out quickly. "When we saw the functions increase we released the virus, we weren't sure if it would work… but well… it has."

She smacked him on the side of his head just out of pure anger. "Can you fix it? Can you fix me?" she yelled. "Can you get the bug out?"

He paused, readjusting the glasses on his head, an internal battle raged with in him, knowing that he'd be killed if he told her, but the look in her eyes told him, he'd be killed if he didn't. "Yes, yes I can _fix_ you."

**A/n I'll update when I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bolts 11

**Bolts 11**

**Diclaimer- Wows I haven't updated in ages, really sorry bout that, uni, weddings argh crazyness!! Thanks for bearin with me ******

The Academy was no more. Watching from the safety of her home in the sky she saw the last of her nightmares burst into flames. Herself and her prisoner made it back onto Serenity with only minimal injuries as she detonated the buildings to explode. Serenity had been there just in the nick of time to make a successful get away. Zoë firing off a few shots, even Simon hit a man's knee cap. He was very proud.

River had a content look in her eyes, though she did not portray the pure freedom she felt with the building burning to the ground, there was still Jayne to consider, his comatose body in the med bay. She felt a tear slip over and she quickly wiped it away. There was much to do.

She turned away from the window as they hit the black and made her way down to the med bay.

"_Tell me again _how taking on this sorry excuse for a doctor is going to help you?" asked Simon critically as she approached, he was watching as the man before him with shaky hands rummaged around his med bay.

Jayne lay in the middle of the room, tubes and the like connected to him, a steady beep filling the room with an uncomfortable silence. "He can fix me Simon." Said River softly, not once taking her eyes of the man before her.

Simon shook his head, glancing at the mans hands again. "He isn't going to touch you, he's to unsteady, and he can brief me."

River rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Everything we need seems to be here." The unsteady man said, placing several vials of his own onto the counter top. "I just need to prepare some things than we can start."

River nodded. "Simon will supervise the preparation." She said giving him a small nudge in the mans direction. "I have to relieve the capt'n, he's anxious to know what happened."

Simon nodded, and quickly gave his sister a tight hug. "Glad your back Mei mei."

She rolled her eye again though this time in amusement. "It's nearly over." She said, and he nodded as she left the room towards the bridge.

"Now." Simon said, rubbing his hands together as he turned back to the doctor. "Show me how to cure my sister."

_Meanwhile on the bridge…_

"Mighty fine job you did lil Albatross."

River frowned, leaning up against the console next to the captain. "We'll see."

It was Mal's turn to frown. "You don't think the doc knows what he's doin?"

River shrugged. "I suppose, I just don't like the idea of a tracking device inside my brain."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "A tracking device?"

She nodded. "It was monitoring my brain, not my movements." She said quickly reassuring him, he relaxed almost immediately. "Watching…waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

She gulped a little too loudly, forgetting the captain hadn't noticed the interaction between her and his merc. "For a certain part of my brain to become alert." She said cryptically.

His forehead creased into a deeper line. "What's that got to do with Jayne?"

She paused, thinking of the best way to approach the situation. "They were waiting for me to discover something about Jayne that I hadn't discovered in anyone else." She said, she didn't want to say much more, so she began to get up, Mal's eyes followed her.

"Don't think your getting away without explainin' to me exactly what that just meant lil' one."

She grinned, and made a mad dash out of the bridge, leaving the crippled capt'n (cause he got shot remember) to glare after her.

--

Kaylee clung to River's hand nervously. "Are you sure bout this mei mei, maybe Jayne will just come out of it you know, maybe he's just sleepin'"

River smiled sadly. "There's no other way."

Simon looked pensive beside the doctor, he was in his apron and he was looking down at his sister on the bed opposite Jayne. "Are you ready?" he asked in his perfect doctor's voice, he showed no nervousness, just oozed with confidence and experience.

River nodded, closing her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Simon had told her earlier that this operation was risky. The doctor from the Academy told him that they hadn't actually removed the bug before, they had made plans hypothetically, had mapped out the process, but it was still untested.

"Yes… yes I'm ready." She said, finally letting go of Kaylee's hand as Simon injected her with a local anesthetic. Her head lolled to the side weakly, and the last person she saw before her eyes closed was the comatose body to her left, and she knew in that moment, that no matter the outcome, no matter what was to happen. It was all worth it.

**a/n hope you enjoyed, thanks for stickin with me this long, and thanks for reading ******


	12. Chapter 12

Beep Beep Beep

_**Bolts 12!**_

_**Disclaimer:- wow its been awhile but I haven't for gotten! Just loads of assignments! Does any one else hate College/University??**_

_**Ok, wells thanks to all my faithful readers and for stickin with me!! And thanks for the reviews!!**_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Jayne hadn't felt this good since his youth. It felt like he'd slept for a year, his body was relaxed, evened out, aligned and refreshed. Like a million geisha girls had gave him a three year massage. Had he fallen into some rejuvenate alternative universe? Hey it was possible wasn't it? They were after all in space.

The annoying beeping sound grew louder around him as he started to realize he was lying flat on his back. It was then he noticed he couldn't see nothin'. His eyes flashed open suddenly, and he quickly re-closed them, blinded by the sudden light.

"Da-shiang bao-tza shr duh lah doo-tze" he cursed, covering his eyes with his forearm. "What the ruttin hell is going on here?"

"Jayne?" it was a chirpy voice, one he could recognise anywhere. So full of sunshine and light that it was hard to forget.

"Kaylee?" he asked, blinking a few times before his eyes became fully focused. "What happened, why am in the infirmary. Last thing I remember is fightin thugs with riv' girl. Kicked their ass as I recall. Not a scratch on me…" his words were drifting off as he remembered, than a look of confusion crossed his face. "Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Oh Jayne." Kaylee sniffled, getting up and giving him a tight hug as she buried her face in his shoulder. "So much has happened, she did it all you know, she did it all for you. We thought ya wouldn't wake up, so she went there and she blew it! Blew it sky high! Oh Jayne!" she cried again, crying into his shirt.

Jayne sat upright almost instantly, glancing around the room for a corpse he suddenly had a feelin would be there. The only thing he saw however was his little ass kickin killer hooked up to all the wires in the verse and a bloodied bandage wrapped around her head. "What the ruttin hell happened here?"

"I think its best I answer that." Said Mal, making his presence known as he walked into the infirmary. "First of all, its good to see you awake, finally."

"How long was I out?"

"Near to two weeks now."

Jayne frowned. "What? Why?"

Mal rolled his eyes. "Well I was bout to explain that to ya. Now listen dong ma? I don't want you going all loopy when you found out what happened to ya, I don't fully understand it all myself as of yet, and I'm not sure I rightly want to. Now lil albatross, was being tracked, not her movements but her brain patterns. Seems once she experiences a certain feelin for a person, that person tends to have a lil reaction."

"Like bolts!" Kaylee chirped up, and Jayne instantly knew what she and Mal meant by it.

"Yes Kaylee, like bolts. Now once this reached a certain level, you were induced with a toxin from her brain. Weird I know… slightly creepyfiyin, yes. But she just went through a rather risky operation to stop it, and it woke you up so I conjure it must have worked. Now we ain't sure if she gonna wake up…But she went through hell to get you better so you aren't gonna be cranky at her you hear. She destroyed the academy for something she had no control over, we got the hun dan who developed it her, locked in a bunk, so if your cranky at anyone, its at him, right?"

Jayne was quite throughout the whole speech, which made Mal and Kaylee a might jumpy, until now. "Feelings? What type of feelings?"

Mal shrugged stupidly and Kaylee beamed. The answer was obvious. "Oh…"

Kaylee's smile widened, and Mal's confused expression grew worse. "Capt'n I think Jayne needs some rest." She said pointedly.

"But he's been asleep for the last 12 days!"

"Capt'n!" Kaylee's face was deadly serious and Jayne couldn't help but love her all the more for what she was doing. She knew he needed some alone time with River, damn that girl was smarter than they gave her credit for.

"Fine!" Mal relented. "But only cause we need to discuss the reactor thingy, or what ever it is, it's been…"

Kaylee pushed him out the door and closed them firmly behind her, leaving Jayne and River by their lonesome.

Jayne removed the wires from his chest and carefully slipped off the med bed. River was so small, so fragile, he couldn't help but feel his gut clench at the bloodied bandage around her head. What was it Mal said…She might not wake up?

Oh gorram hell he felt sick to the stomach! His insides felt as though they were eatin each other, his throat constricted like he just drank some vial burnin liquid. Oh his baby girl needed to wake up!

He felt another bolt run up his spine, bringing him to his knees. He frowned, wasn't that supposed to be fixed? … than it hit him, hard. Another bolt struck him.

He knew why it was happenin now, this wasn't her brain controlling him, this wasn't her fault at all… well maybe just a lil, but not in the way he thought. These bolts, oh no, his mamma used to describe 'em, he remembered now, so clearly. His mamma used to describe these bolts when she spoke bout his pa. 'Such love,' she said, he remembered, she was in her rockin chair, knitting him one of those cunnin hats, she had this big smile, always one of the biggest when she spoke about his pa… 'I get these shivers,' she said. '…these tingles... like lighting, like _bolts_.'

He looked up from the floor in which he was still kneeled. She was just above him, in an induced coma, sleepin away on the lil med bed. Possibly dying, riskin it all…to save him. "Oh River gal…" he said, softly, placing a hand on hers. 'I get why you did it… cause this may surprise ya, or it may not cause you're a reader in all, but I got those feeling's too… gorram strong…" he squeezed her hand, and her heart monitor spiked. He smiled slightly. "You'd better make it through this… or I'm coming in after ya."

Chinese

Da-shiang bao-tza shr duh lah doo-tze - The explosive diarrhoea of an elephant"


	13. Chapter 13

River didn't feel any different

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing, nothing nothing. Though I wish I owned Adam Baldwin… sighs**

**A/N Last chap finally up, had bad week unfortunately, so heres the final instalment, hope you enjoy. Its kinda fluffy of course/**

**Epilogue**

River didn't feel any different. Sure she felt a bit of pain from where they operated, but she knew in time that would pass. She still felt what others felt, for next to her bed in the med bay was a figure radiating with worry. Most probably he brother she guessed. She could still hear what people thought too, even in her semi conscious state. For the person next to her was thinking about all the things he'd like to do to her… … wait a moment, that wasn't her brother… well if it was than he had a lot of explaining to do!

She sat up suddenly her eyes flashing open and the heart monitor beating erratically.

"Gorram Hell, you scared the crap outta me girlie!"

She turned to the voice slowly and couldn't hide her smile. "Jayne." She said simply.

He smirked back. "Sure am, bout time you woke up too.'

"I enjoyed the rest."

"You deserved it. Heard what you did with the Academy, mighty brave. Doc said the op worked." He said, suddenly feeling awkward. "You know I wanna thank ya for what you did, you know wakin me out of that coma and all."

She shook her head, realising that it took a lot for him to say that. "It was my fault in the first place, had to fix it."

He frowned. "You know it-" he was cut off suddenly when she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Where do you think you going?"

She frowned back at him, mimicking his expression. "I'm attempting to avoid the impending conversation." She said heading towards the door.

He ran ahead of her, closing the door shut. "Ah uh, you don't get away that easily."

She kept walking until she was only a couple of inches from him, glaring up at him angrily. "I don't want to have this conversation Jayne, I know what will happen."

He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, the glare didn't intimidate him in the slightest though he knew deep down he should be running out the closed doors. "And how do you know what will happen huh?"

She gave him the –your-such-a-boob- look. "You do remember the conversation when I first came aboard. I'm not normal."

He shook his head. "Oh I know that, you see things before they happen, know what I'm thinking. That's what's got me so puzzled."

"Why?" she asked impatiently.

"Cause I have a feeling you don't want to have this 'impendin' conversation cause your scared."

"They striped my amygdala Jayne, I feel no fear."

He chuckled. "Really, than what if I asked ya why your brain sent me into a coma?"

She went still and glared at him again.

She didn't reply and he grinned. "That's what I thought, I know why you did it, and I know you're scared to tell me."

"I'm not scared." She said, her eyes wide.

"Your not scared huh." He said, his grin softening as he place a large hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes grew even wider, if that was at all possible. "No." she said softly, watching him intently.

His hand cupped her face, and he lent forward a little. "Not ever?"

"No." she whispered, her eyes closing impulsively as his thumb started to rub a line across her jaw.

"Good." He said and he leant forward, brushing his lips across hers with slightest of touches. She sighed contentedly and he kissed her again, this time fast and hard, begging her to open her mouth so he could claim her as his. She complied almost instantly and the passion filled kiss brought her weak to her knees. He grinned against her mouth, breaking away to watch her dark brown eyes dance with mirth. "Still not scared?" he asked.

She grinned back, her lips swollen from their kiss. "Well maybe a little."

"You didn't I felt the same way did ya?"

She shook her head, lookin away from him.

He brushed a piece of hair from her face and softly titled her chin back so she was looking at him. "Well, a little fear is nothing to be ashamed of." She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Cause you gonna feel a whole lot more when your brother finds out why you did it."

She licked her lips unconsciously, feeling a sudden surge of hope and courage.

Jayne growled watching her wet lips glisten.

"Well than, until that day lets make the most of it." She whispered and Jayne captured his lips with hers once again in a quick kiss. "With pleasure." he murmured, lowering his lips to her neck.

She sighed again as he placed feverish kissed from her jaw to her collar bone. "Did you lock the doors?"

He nodded, lifting her gently and carrying her to the med bay bed, where he placed her down gently. She was grinning up at him, her eyes shining with a glow he had never seen before… and he didn't even have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. "I love you too baby doll."

_Fin_

**A/n and its over!! Woot! Thank you loyal readers!! Thanks for all your reviews!!**


	14. Chapter 14

On request epilogue 2 takes place

_**On request epilogue 2 takes place. **_

_1 yr later.._

'_We are getting married.'_

"_WHAT!" roared Simon and Mal instantly. _

"_We are getting married." repeated Jayne, looking at them both as though they were deaf._

"_Oh I heard that part!" yelled Simon standing to his feet. "Like to explain what kind of sick joke this is?"_

"_I'm with the doc on this one Jayne, how long you been sleepin' with my pilot?" screamed Mal._

"_No sexual intercourse has taken place… yet." said River, beaming proudly at Jayne from across the mess hall table. He beamed back, digging into his protein mash, trying to hide the blush that was evident on his cheeks. _

_To his left, Inara, Zoe and Kaylee began giggling, whispering things amongst themselves like school girls from earth that was._

"_This ain't not laughing matter… how long has __**this**__…" Simons said gesturing with his arms. "Been going on?"_

Jayne laughed remembering the time they told the crew about their future nuptials. River had done and exact impersonation of all the crew and put on the exact accent and voices of their family down the road. They had moved to a small moon not long after the destruction of the Academy. The academy doctor had been set free much to Jayne's unpleasantness, none of them ever seen him again.

Right now Jayne was lounging on his couch watching as she finished up the remainder of her act. It had been five years since that day. Jayne had reached the age of thirty seven, and River twenty three.

They'd bought that small moon, that Mal had been describing, and made a home for themselves. Eventually after about three years some settlers has landed, looking for a peaceful retreat, now they had a nice little community, Mal was the president.

They'd made a home for themselves, like they said they would. And River was on her way to having her first baby. A little boy, she had said, after seeing a vision of her birth.

Jayne had grown well adapted to the strangeness of her ways, in fact it made him fall more in love with her. The lil' boy inside her…. or lil' Cobb as he liked to call him, was about four months in development, and soon he'd be a proud father of his little Cobb family.

Though he wouldn't be the first father. Mal and Inara had tied the knot not long after they did, and now they had three little offspring running around, two twin girls and an older boy who'd be four this year. Simon and Kaylee were to be married next month if all went to plan, Simon wanted the perfect wedding, and Kaylee just relented, relishing in the fact she finally got the man she wanted.

River sat on Jayne's lap comfortably, her little bludge poking into his chest proudly. Jayne smiled, running a hand down her arm, looking into his wife's eyes with all the happiness in the world. "You know, I think we've made a pretty good life for ourselves."

River nodded, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I know we have." she whispered, before plunging in for a deep kiss. "And I'm about to make it better." she said pulling away, giving her one of her mischievous grins.

Jayne raised an eyebrow, lifting her into his arms as he stood. "I'll never tire of you." he said, smiling at her wholeheartedly.


End file.
